Heart of Dragon
by Enervation
Summary: Alesana discovers that she is the Dragonborn shortly after narrowly escaping from Helgen with Ralof. She doesn't want to bear this birthright, she wants to travel freely and try to forget the scars of the past that continually haunt her. This Elder Scrolls story follows a reluctant, Nord heroine during her travels across Skyrim. A continuation of "Dovah Meets World".


Summary: Alesana discovers that she is the Dragonborn shortly after narrowly escaping from Helgen with Ralof. She doesn't want to bear this birthright, she wants to travel freely and try to forget the scars of the past that continually haunt her. This Elder Scrolls story follows a reluctant, Nord heroine during her travels across Skyrim. A continuation of "Dovah Meets World". If you haven't read it, I highly recommend that you do, however, it is not necessary.

Note: I have decided to continue the story of Alesana. This will focus solely on her adventures and experiences as the reluctant dragonborn and the relationships she establishes along the way. There will be some Alduin, but can there really ever be a happy ending between the dovah god and dovahkiin? Maybe there can be.

Chapter One

A month had passed since Helgen, and the events there still gave Ralof nightmares. When he found the lifeless looking, dark-haired Nord girl laying helpless in the forest close to the Skyrim boarder, he had no idea what he was in for or who he even saved. She was supposed to be just another woman, but she was not. This woman was Dragonborn, this woman struggled beside him the past several weeks, and he had grown fond of this woman…As he watched her from the tree stump he sat upon, he recalled the day she returned from Whiterun after completing Gerdur's request…

_The day was warmer than normal, because sweat dripped down his face as he worked the mill for his sister Gerdur. Alesana left Riverwood two days ago and still hadn__'__t returned. She assured him that it wouldn__'__t take longer than two days, since she also was bringing back some supplies. When the children made some commotion near the bridge, he looked over and saw her crossing the bridge into Riverwood. While he was relieved, the closer she got, he noticed the look on her face__…__Paler and void of anything, just the way she looked when that dragon attacked Helgen. She did not even stop to say anything to him, simply walked to Gerdur__'__s house without greeting anyone. Instead of following her, he continued working. If something happened, she would come over and speak to him if she felt like it. After several minutes, he stopped to wipe his brow and noticed a courier jogging across the bridge into town. A lot of traffic today. The courier stopped to ask the drunk for directions, or a person, and when he pointed the courier to Gerdur__'__s house, he knew it must be for Alesana. __'__I need a drink anyways__' __Ralof thought, and decided to satisfy his curiosity and go to his sister__'__s house. The courier exited the house as he walked into it. Gerdur looked fixated on Alesana with a stern expression, one which he received from her often enough to know something was odd. Alesana held a letter in her hand loosely, not caring to look at it during the present time. __"__Take whatever you need from my house, okay? You will need some things__" __Gerdur spoke evenly. Ralof looked to Alesana. __"__Leaving now?__" __Alesana shook her head, __"__Not yet, no__…__I can__'__t.__" __Gerdur appeared to know more than he did, because she gave Alesana a look of disapproval but said nothing against her decision. __"__You are welcome here as long as you like, you did us a service after all.__" __After nodding a thanks in reply, she walked out of the house without another word. Curious, Ralof followed after her. __"__Did something happen at Whiterun? Was it another dragon attack?__"__. __"__Sort of, yes. Ralof, I don__'__t know what to do__…__People are calling me Dragonborn! The Greybeards, they called upon me__…__I don__'__t know what is going on or who I am anymore!__" __She stopped in her tracks and began to tear up, something she had not even done after Helgen. __"__What? Slow down, Dragonborn? As in, the legend? You have the shout?__" __Ralof stared at her in disbelief. He knew she wouldn__'__t make something like this up, but it was a lot to take in. __"__Yes, yes. A dragon attacked the western watch tower, so I went with the Jarl__'__s housecarl to take care of it. After we killed it, I just__…__I don__'__t know, I absorbed its soul somehow. When we went back to Whiterun, this sound shook the very earth__…__Dovahkiin__…" __Alesana trailed off and stared at the ground, then continued. __"__I__'__ve heard the legends. I cannot be the legend, Ralof. I cannot be that kind of hero, people are already singing __'__The Dragonborn Returns__' __and expecting that I have shown up just in time to slay Alduin. Oh Gods Ralof, what can I do__…__This is all so unbelievable!__" __She held her face with her hands, shaking her head profusely. Ralof found the answer more simply than she did. __"__If the Greybeards summoned you, then why not go to find out what they have to say? It seems simple. Dragonborn__…__Huh.__" _

_Alesana snapped her head to look at him. __"__Yeah__…__I guess they could provide clarity to this. If they can shout, I don__'__t know why they don__'__t just kill Alduin.__" __She folded her arms. __"__Jarl Balgruuf said it is a perilous journey, I__'__m not sure I am prepared physically. I__'__m not exactly some mighty, war-hammer wielding warrior.__" __Ralof laughed. __"__You are a good shot with a bow, though, I suppose it may take more than that.__" __Alesana sighed. __"__I will think it over, but I promise I will go to see them. I just need a few days to think and prepare.__" _

Of course, it took her more time to prepare and mull over the reality of the situation than he expected. Several weeks passed and while she did spend time learning how to wield a dagger properly, her progress was slow and when he tried to suggest using a sword instead, she rebuked him. It was something about swords that made her uneasy, he guessed. But as he watched her trying to fish in the river that passed through Riverwood, he figured something else; her fears. If the Stormcloak cause did not beckon him, he would gladly drop everything to travel with the Dragonborn savior. However, she had her destiny and he had his cause and their paths were separated, as much as he did not like to admit it. When she came back to him with no fish, he laughed at her. "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it, Al."

'Al' pouted for a moment but quickly recovered upon remembering the letter she never opened and actually forgot about from several weeks prior. "Damn, I forgot about this. Hope it isn't ruined." She pulled out the letter from her pocket, now soaked with water. Carefully, she opened it and found the ink dripping from the page, but to her surprise it was still legible.

_Alesana,_

_You caused a bit of a stir in the Western Watch Tower when you demonstrated the power of your Thu__'__um. Not everyone is anxious for the return of the Dragonborn._

_I for one desire to see you how and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a true hero these days._

_Sincerely, A friend _

Ralof stood up and stretched. "Fan mail." Alesana frowned and tucked the letter away again. Even if it was ruined, she still wanted to keep it. "I can't believe people are sending me stuff."

Ralof shrugged. "I don't think it is strange, you are a legend, after all."

"I told you not to talk like that. I'm not that different."

"Except you can tear someone apart with your voice. Remind me not to make you angry."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving for Windhelm soon." Ralof regretted parting company with her, but despite the

tragedy they held in common, they possessed different destinies.

"Oh…Back to the war, right? I knew you would." She smiled faintly. "I suppose I have been putting off leaving for Ivarstead. I don't feel any better about the situation, but I don't have much choice, either."

"I swear by the Gods that you will be fine. Not just because you are the Dragonborn, either. If you change your mind, you should meet me in Windhelm. We need more true sons and daughters of Skyrim for the fight against the Imperials."

"Thanks Ralof…I'll try to remember that when I'm trying not to get charred like a skeever hide by a dragon."

Note: There will be different pairings in this story, some of which I haven't decided on entirely yet. If you have any specific requests for pairings, or specific characters you want to see, let me know. There are a vast number of them with room for exploration and development, which is why I love writing ES fics. I like to imagine that after suffering through Helgen with Ralof, that the Dragonborn (Female or male) would kind of bond with Ralof.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy :)


End file.
